kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Keroro Gunso
For the main character, see Keroro. For international versions, see Keroro Gunso international adaptations. Kadokawa Shoten | publisher other = Tokyopop Kadokawa Shoten Kana Tokyopop Elex Media Komputindo Star Comics | Norma Editorial Carlsen Comics Siam Inter Comics (see also Keroro Gunso international adaptations) | magazine = Shonen Ace | serialized = Kerokero Ace | first = December 1, 1999 | volumes = 19 (ongoing) }} Animax Télétoon Cartoon Network TVB Jade antv, Animax Italia 1 ntv7, Animax ABS-CBN, Animax Canal Panda Mighty Media, Chinese Television System Inc., Cartoon Network Tooniverse Cartoon Network, DTV, Canal Extremadura Televisión, Telemadrid, Canal 2 Andalucía TV3, K3 TVG TITV, Animax Canal 9 (see also Keroro Gunso international adaptations) | licensor = FUNimation, ADV Films | first = April 3, 2004 | episodes = (ongoing) }} is a manga series by Mine Yoshizaki It was serialized into a TV anime series with the same name directed by Junichi Sato. Keroro Gunso is a series about a group of aliens led by Sergeant Keroro that is tasked by the army of Planet Keron to prepare Earth for their invasion. However, the platoon of five ends up being friends with humans in Inner Tokyo, and their plans of invasion stuck up indefinitely. The series takes its comedy from a combination of wordplay (particularly puns and homophones), physical humor, situational humor, and numerous pop culture references (especially to Gundam, Space Battleship Yamato and Neon Genesis Evangelion). Various anime, games, manga, and other aspects of pop culture are parodied/referenced throughout the series as a bonus to older viewers. Both the manga and the anime are laden with pop-culture references, and even in the same story the references often vary wildly. Plot Both the manga and the anime focus on the steadily deteriorating conditions of the Keroro Platoon, a group of frog-like invaders from the planet Keron, whose mission is to conquer Earth (Pekopon). But when their cover is blown, his battalion abandons him and he ends up in the home of the Hinata family. The platoon's leader, Sergeant Keroro, is easily distracted, and would spend his time making Gundam models, watching anime, surfing the Internet and other stuff rather than coming up with a plan to conquer Earth. Aside from Keroro's laziness, what most stands in the way of their mission is the Hinata Family, a trio of humans who keep Keroro busy with ridiculous demands and constant abuse, primarily from the family daughter Natsumi. Differences between manga and anime The transfer from manga to anime is somewhat uneven, as some episodes strongly resemble the manga while others only borrow the basic story or even use it only as a starting point. * In the manga, Earth is referred to as 'Pokopen', whereas in the anime, it is 'Pekopon'. * Whereas the manga is somewhat oriented towards teens, the anime is toned down to a level acceptable for children. * Keroro possesses the Kero Ball in the manga, but Fuyuki has it in the anime. * Because Giroro, Kururu, and especially Dororo are introduced in the anime much earlier than in the manga, several storylines not featuring them at all were modified to include them. * Because of the time difference between the manga's start and the anime's Start, Angol Mois's backstory is somewhat modified. Everything up to the point of Mois telling Nostradamus about her destroying Earth was true but she ended up being five years too late (2004 instead of 1999). * 623 still has his radio show in the anime, but he is a student in Natsumi's class instead of a high school dropout, and his last name is Saburo rather than Hojo. * In the anime, Sumomo is a hit intergalactic pop star who appears in several episodes, while in the manga she is a female alien who appears in a bonus issue. * Dororo and Koyuki live in a house next to the Hinata's in the manga, whereas in the anime, they live in the woods near Momoka's estate and can see the Nishizawa tower from their home. * Due to the anime being much farther ahead than the manga, several episodes have been added that are not in the manga. Characters ; Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe : Sergeant Keroro is the hyperactive and manipulative leader of the Keroro Platoon. The antihero of the series, the platoon's plans almost always fail because of him. When it's not his turn doing the Hinata family's household chores, he would spend his time making Gundam models, watching anime, sleeping, or other stuff instead of coming up with a plan to conquer Pekopon (Earth). ; Voiced by: Tomoko Kawakami : Fuyuki Hinata is what makes an average Japanese teen except for one thing: he's obssessed with the occult and paranormal. This obsession, however, made them discover Keroro in his hiding place. Now, Fuyuki and Keroro are very close friends. Whenever Fuyuki recalls their friendship, Keroro stops with whatever plan he has come up with. Fuyuki also has low stamina and therefore low interest in sports and does not know how to swim. ; Voiced by: Chiwa Saito : Natsumi Hinata is the hot-blooded girl who commands around the house. Keroro works under Natsumi's demands while calling him stupid frog. The opposite of his brother Fuyuki, Natsumi is gifted with the stamina and one of the best in Kissho Academy. She is especially sensitive to whatever invasion plans the Keroro Platoon comes up with. ; Voiced by: Etsuko Kozakura : Tamama is the cute character in the Keroro Platoon and he loves Keroro. Tamama's mood can change very quickly, especially when Keroro gets his attention on something or someone else. As being the cute character, he is always seen eating cake, cola or chips. ; Voiced by: Jōji Nakata : Giroro is the serious character in the platoon. He is the one who always reminds Keroro about the invasion. Giroro is also good at guns, to the extent that he always makes them shiny. Aside from guns, he is also madly in love with Natsumi. When abused, this fact can affect him greatly. ; Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu : The resident brains, Kururu is the intelligence officer of the platoon. His downside is his bad personality, but he makes effective inventions, some with interesting effects. His knowledge in hacking is also useful at times. He becomes uncomfortable when someone with a pure heart stares at him. ; Voiced by: Takeshi Kusao : Zeroro is the platoon's ninja assassin. Zeroro changed his name to Dororo when he came to live with Koyuki. Zeroro has always been friends together with Keroro and Giroro, until the becoming of the Keroro Platoon, despite Keroro using Dororo for various bad situations. As such, when he is reminded of one of those, his trauma switch turns on and becomes useless for the next few moments. ; Voiced by: Haruna Ikezawa : Momoka Nishizawa is the rich daughter of the owner of the big Nishizawa corporation. Momoka discovers Tamama, who now lives with her. She is in love with the average Fuyuki, and does everything to get him. She has a split-personality, the more courageous of which appears when she is angered by Keroro or some other factor. ; Voiced by: Mamiko Noto : Angol Mois is a planet destroyer from Angol destined to destroy Earth. Angol Mois and Keroro had been friends for a long time such that Angol Mois regards Keroro her 'uncle', and they can get too close to each other, much to the jealousy of Tamama. She transforms into a human form (based on a girl named Asami) for disguise. ; Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi : Koyuki Azumaya is a ninja who lives with and is a friend of Dororo. She has always lived with the ways of the ninja, and has therefore trouble adapting to city life. She becomes in love with city girl Natsumi who is also a student of Kissho Academy. ; Voiced by: Akira Ishida : Saburo is also a student of Kissho Academy, but skips school a lot because of his extremely high IQ. He becomes friends with Kururu, who shares the same trait. He also hosts his own radio show as 623 (pronounced Mutsumi). Natsumi is in love with Saburo, and also consequently listens to his radio show. ; Voiced by: Akiko Hiramatsu : Aki is the buxom mother of Fuyuki and Natsumi. She calls the Keronians by their short name plus -chan. Aki is a very busy manga editor, although tries to find time with her children. Media Manga Many mangas have been released in the Keroro Gunso series. The main storyline, which started in December 1999, is still currently running. Movies * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie (2006) * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess de arimasu! (2007) * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel de arimasu! (2008) * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (2009) Music Soundtracks * Keroro Gunso Original Sound Kerock * Keroro Gunso Original Sound Kerock 2 * Keroro Gunso Original Sound Kerock 3 International adaptations Terminology * }} : The main setting of the story. The Keron army planned to invade Earth but decided to leave Keroro and the others behind. * |Keron-sei / Keron-sutā}} : A planet far away from Earth. Its appearance is a plain green background with yellow stars. Its inhabitants, called Keronians, are frog-like creatures that grow tails in young ones and breathe in air. * See also * Keroro Gunso timeline External links * * * * * Keroro Island (Official website, see also the article) (Japanese) Category:Keroro Gunso